Misery
by The wife of Daniel Radcliffe
Summary: Robin and Raven put Star through a hard time will she prevail with the help of a certain hot theif?summary sucks but this is my first story PLEASE read!StarredX
1. Saddness

-1A/n- hello everyone this is my FIRST STORY im soo nervous well hope ya like it

Disclaimer-I do not own the teen titans ( but my Kidnapping plan is coming along nicely)

"**WHAT! **but why Dick" Sobbed the red haired beauty she fell to the floor and erupted in tears. "Kori I didn't mean for it to happen this way……I….well…" "You said you would always love me" she whispered so low Robin had to stoop down to hear "WELL I LOVE RAVEN NOW!" He screamed as he turned and walked away ignoring Starfire's ear-splitting cries.

Starfire's misery was interrupted by Cyborg's brotherly voice "you ok Star". Starfire looked up and as soon as Cyborg saw her tearstained puffy red face he lifted her up and carried her to his room to talk. "So what happened" Cy said as soon as the alien princess was settled. "it is Dick he has done the breaking up with me" Starfire sighed. "Well Star things like this happen there's no need to sit around crying all day" Cyborg said patting her on the back. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she screamed as tears welled up in her eyes "he took my….my…...maidenhood. Cyborg looked at her in surprise "well maybe you should talk to him Star…go.. go now Star!". Starfire flew out of the room and down the hall to Robin's room. She knocked eagerly shouting "Dick I wish to speak with you" . "In a second " but it wasn't Robins voice she heard . She stood in the hallway pondering and waiting the voice seemed familiar but was masked by moans of pleasure. Finally his door creaked over only to reveal Raven wrapped in a silk sheet.

Starfire could only stare dumbfounded. Raven walked over to Starfire and winked at her "good night Star.. I hope your was as good as mine" she said and teleported back to her room. "What did u want Starfire" Robin droned moving aside to let her in. "don't u mean Kori" she asked. Robin rolled his eyes and said "as I was saying what do you want **Starfire**. "well I was coming to say…that…that I loveyouandwantyoutoleavethathorriblepastygirlandcomebacktome! She shouted in one breath. "uhhh no" Robin said yawning " are you almost done Im kinda tired" Starfire wrapped her hands around his neck and started sobbing uncontrollably onto his chest. Robin rolled his eyes and sneered "Dammit your getting your stupid tears all over my shirt". Robin pushed her off of him with such force she rolled out and hit the hallway wall. This was the last straw Star's eyes glowed a bright vivid green as she flew out through the ceiling after practically destroying Robin's room.

Starfire flew into the sunset crying hysterically. Never noticing the masked figure stalking her in the shadows.

A/N-Well hoped you guys liked it please REVIEW REVIEW! I TAKE CRITICISM JUST TELL ME !


	2. Friends!

A/N-Well here ya go the second chap its probably gonna suck as you can se im not a very good writer but hope ya like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans ( any one who wants to join my team of kidnappers please contact me)

Very soon Starfire's misery took away her ability to fly and she plummeted down to the side walk below letting out a bloodcurdling scream which no one seemed to hear. The young princess tried desperately to think of a joyful thought but none came to mind and she continued to fall to the solid ground below. Out of nowhere a boy about her age materialized in front of her. Suddenly Starfire felt a sinking feeling in her gut and realized she was on the sidewalk. Her eyes widened and looked to the teenager standing beside her. "..how..did you do that?" she asked curiously. "What don't I get a thank you" the boy replied and Starfire's cheeks flushed . "oh I apologize…thank you mysterious friend" . The boy let out a hearty laugh and said "My name is Cory…kinda like yours huh". The girl giggled slightly "actually Kori is the abbreviated form of my name…the name of nicks I believe". Cory let out another sincere laugh "You mean nickname…well what's your full name then?". "My name is Koriand'r" suddenly something dawned on her and she took a step away from the seemingly friendly boy "How is it that you knew my nickname". Cory's face darkened "well….. I heard Robin call you that a couple of times….would you prefer I called you Starfire". "How is it that you knew I was Starfire" She looked at her reflection in the window of Clair's(the coolest store in town) she wore a pair of jeans and an extremely tight purple tank top(she was wearing it to hopefully entice Robin) her bright red hair was curled and she was wearing large amounts of makeup(also to entice robin)."Hmmm" Cory started "it was kinda hard seeing that most girls in this town have green eyes, slightly orange skin and fly" Again Starfire blushed a deep red . It was then that Cory noticed Starfire was bleeding from her side(due to the violent push from Robin). "Come with me" he said "we have to bandage that up before you pass out from blood loss". Starfire hesitated at first but there was something about his turquoise eyes that made him seem trustworthy so she agreed to follow the kind stranger.

After fully recharging Cyborg went to check on his second favourite titan(BB is his favourite he doesn't really like robin because he is cocky and smells like cheep hair gel). He knocked on her metallic door several times and got no answer. "Star you feeling any better" he asked, no answer, assuming she patched things up he headed to the boy wonders room. "Rob…yo Rob can I talk to Starfire for a second". Robin opened the door with an annoyed look on his face "why would Starfire be in here". Cyborg noticed Robin's room was completely trashed and asked what happened. "oh uh.. Starfire got all nutty trashed the place and took off" he said pointing to the large hole in the ceiling. Cyborg looked up and whistled in awe "ummm shouldn't you have detected that or something ya know for a robot you really aren't that perceptive". Ignoring Robin Cyborg suggested he round up the team to go look for her. " What! Cy its 3:00 in the morning Starfire can take care of herself" Robin rolled his eyes and started to close his door but Cyborg stuck his and in the way. "Robin break-up or not Starfire is a member of out team and its our duty to look after her". Robin sleepily put on his uniform and went to wake up Raven and Beastboy. Soon the team was assembled and they started their search for Starfire.

"Is this place your home" Starfire asked, "umm yeah its my apartment". Cory pulled a small blue device out of the draw he was rummaging through "aha here it is "he exclaimed. He took the devise and ran it up and down the redhead's wound. Miraculously her bruise healed up and her skin was scar less. This brought many questions to the star's head . "Cory how did you save me from being flattened by the side of walking?(sidewalk)".His face darkened again "oh uhh Starfire I don't think I should tell you". "oh I was under the impression that we were friends" she said sadly. "we are friends…its just that well you might not understand- "do friends not understand each other" she said grabbing hold of his hand. "well ok if you insist…well I'm….I'm….well I'm Red-X. He released her hand and shut his eyes quickly expecting a hard punch to the face or worst a star bolt. After what seemed like eternity he felt a smooth small hand hold his larger one and he opened his eyes to see Starfire smiling at him he smiled back at her. "your not scared" he asked "why would I bee scared I could kick your butt". The both fell to the floor rolling with laughter. Star fire wasn't so sure why she was laughing since had told the truth but she was glad to have made a new friend.


	3. Decisions

A/N-HIII READERS this is the third chapter I know my chapters are short but you don't know how hard it is writing a M story with your mom dropping in every 5 seconds to see what your doing .THANKYOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans (my plan is to infiltrate titan tower and gain control over them all! (insert creepy laugh) )

"Kori…Kori" a familiar voice sounded in the dark. Starfire felt a cold tingling on her forehead and opened her eyes to reveal a handsome boy kneeling over her. His dark shaggy, spiky hairy fell over his sculpted face and his beautiful turquoise eyes looked directly into hers "are you felling any better". Starfire's head pounded and the bright light in her face didn't better her situation " what has happened…why am I feeling this most painful throbbing". Cory chuckled "well I pretty sure u got into my liquor cabinet…I came home from the grocery store and you were flying in circles with a lamp shade over your head". Starfire blushed deeply "I am very sorry for my actions…may I ask how long I was passed out". "You've been out for at least three days ……I'm pretty sure this is the first time you've drunken alcohol" he said getting up and throwing the wet cloth on her head in the sink. Starfire flew up and hovered in the air "THREE DAYS!….oh no my friends must be missing me………….and the villains have they taken over?" she asked looking at Cory. Cory smiled and said "Naw there's an Oprah marathon on and all the major villains are watching it…oh and your friends were looking for you but bird boy called of the search". At these words Starfire fell to the floor, unable to fly once again. Cory looked at her sadly "you like him don't you" he stared at his feet until she answered. "very much so" she said she too looking at her feet "but he is in love with friend Raven not me". Cory sighed and said "I guess your gonna go home now huh" The Tameranian beauty nodded "but I do not know how to get there without flying" Cory lifted his shirt revealing his belt "we can teleport" Starfire shook her head "I would rather walk". After about an hour the two teens finally reached titan tower. "Well I guess this is goodbye" Cory sighed finding his laces easier then looking at his crushes face . "No Cory you will always be my friend …always" She kissed his cheek and flew off into the tower(that's right flew). Once she was out of earshot the saddened thief rubbed his cheek and whispered "yeah…just friends…" then teleported into the night.

The four titans decided to have dinner together that night, pizza. Robin and Raven were snogging uncontrollably while beast boy and Cyborg were fighting on who would get the last pie. The fifth titan walked in right before Cyborg was gonna poor a full pitcher of root bear on Beastboy's head. The entire room fell silent only to be broken by Starfire's voice "hello friends I have returned". She flew over to the table grabbed a slice and took a huge bite out of it. Robin was the first to talk " Where the HELL have you been!…we have been searching for you for three days and all you have to say is I have returned" again the room fell silent. "I am truly sorry" Starfire began "I needed to.. do what Raven calls vent". Robin rose from his seat "Its too late for apologies Starfire go to your room ……..without dinner!" He jumped and kicked the pizza out of her hand and she sulked to her room. When she entered her room a feeling of delight washed over her not only was she back home but Robin missed her which means he cared . She took a nice long shower ( she didn't feel comfortable bathing at Cory's house) and washed her hair. After her bath she dressed in a silk camisole nightie that barely reached her knees and put her now stringy hair into a messy bun. Starfire tried to sleep but the loud rumbling in her stomach was impossible to ignore. She crept out of her room and flew down to the kitchen , she took out two particularly large slices and shoved them in the oven. Starfire closed her eyes to control the grumbling of her stomach and when she opened them she found herself staring back at a surprised teen crime fighter. "What are you doing down here Star" he asked looking her up and down and wondering why the hell he broke up with her. "I am sorry Robin I could not control my hunger and needed sustenance". Robin was totally lost in her eyes not hearing word she was saying "umm Star I just wanted to apologize earlier I was kinda having a bad day …well could we be friends again. Starfire tried her best to hide her ecstasy and exclaimed "OF COARSE".

The next morning was perfect the only bad part was seeing Robin and Raven snog in the hallway but she was glad that she was friends with Robin again. Then she heard the all too familiar ring of the titan alarm . Robin ran to the computer and said " Red-X is robbing the Jump City bank Titans move out". Suddenly Starfire felt as if she was just doused in a pool of icy water. _What will I do I cannot fight Cory he is my friend ….oh what shall I do. "_Star quit staring into space and lets go" she heard Beastboy say . She flew into the air beside raven as the T-cycle and T-car zoomed below them. Even Raven noticed something was wrong. "Are you ok star?" she asked "well-" "sorry Starfire too late" she said dodging a bomb from Red-X. Unfortunately the bomb grazed her and the impact sent her flying to the ground landing on top of the thief. She stood up and was about to hit him but lowered her hand , _I cant do it I just cant. "_Starfire what are you waiting for!…Blast Him!" she heard her team members scream. She looked down at the boy laying under her feet. She could tell he was looking in her eyes even though she couldn't see his. She raised her hand lit a star bolt and…………..

A/N- well that's it hoped ya liked it please review review review!


	4. Friendship witha hint of lust

A/N-Hi guys I'm back sorry I haven't updated thank you kind kind reviewers you guys seem to be the only ones interested in my storywipes tear away.Well my muse keeps going to work and stuff so I haven't been inspired. Well here's the 4th chappie I REALLY hope you like it you probably wont but if you do you have to promise to spread the word and tell people to read my story. Well enough chat here's my update!(the email address is not real)

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans (Come on will no one Animalgurl55 besides help me kidnap them from the evil and mean Cartoon Network)

Starfire looked at the boy laying under her feet, she aimed carefully and fired. The bright green starbolt hit a hunk of debris laying next to Cory's head. Starfire tried to hide her grin with a mask of mystification (A/N-yes that is a word) but Cory saw right through it. He grabbed her hand roughly and flipped her on her back before phasing away into nothingness. "You ok Star" the gang said running up to her. "Yes I am fine….I shall meet you back at the tower" she whispered and took flight.

Starfire paced up and down her room. She didn't understand why Cory had hurt her and she felt like a clorforg for sparing his life. She sat down at her desk and banged her fists against it in frustration she didn't know why this was affecting her this way. She laid her head on the desk in an attempt to relax, that's when she saw it a small silver thing sticking out the end of her glove. She pulled it out to reveal a stunning bracelet. Its was gorgeous, diamonds and pearls were enlaced in the glittering silver and it had a emerald pendent with **Cory &Kori Best Friends Forever **engraved in it. Attached to it was a little note. She opened up the folded paper and began reading:

**Dear Kori,**

**I'm sorry I caused so much trouble but I couldn't think of any other way of seeing you again .Well I hope you like my gift for you I want us to stay friends forever. I want to apoligize for hurting you but I wanted to slip this in your glove without Bird Boy noticing **(Starfire giggled). **Hope to see you again.**

**Your friend, **

**Cory**

**P.S: You can chat with me on the net - ****RedishotRobisnot at jol .com**(jumpcityonline)

After she finished reading Starfire stuffed the letter in her draw and got ready for bed. As soon as she was about to drift off to sleep there was a loud knock at her door. "Come in" she said sleepily. Robin stepped into the room and beheld a vision of lovelines, Starfire was wearing a completly transparent pink nightie that barely skimmed her knees, she had a matching pink thong underneath so he could see her perfectly toned ass."Star I was just wondering if you were ok" he asked trying to hide his growing erection. Unaware at how hard Robin was fightin not to sexually asault her she walked over to him hugged him and kissed his cheek."Robin" she said weakly "tomorrow can you teach me to use the net of intering". "Sure Star" he said as he carried her over to her bed. He placed her down gently and covered her yummy body with blankets. Just as he was about to leave something on her wrist caught his eye. "Starfire" he asked curiously with a hint of jelousy "Who is Cory?".

A/N- i know it was short but spread the word k bye!


	5. Secrets

A/N-Hello again I know I'm kinda late with this but I was on _**SERIOUS**_ punishment(for something I didn't even do > )Well enough chat here's my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (Come on people help me out here)

"Oh..uh.hes a friend" she said nervously "Well duh" he said his jealously clearly perceivable "I mean where did you meet him? How long have you been friends? Is he from Tameran? What's his power? How old is he?". Starfire giggled slightly and said "are you my kanorfga" But Robin gave her the puppy dog face and she completely melted "Well I met him when I went away to ..vent, we have been friends for a week, no he is not Tameranian, and he has no supernatural abilities". Robin looked at her suspiciously "what kind of teenager can afford that pricey bracelet for someone they knew for only a week". The beautiful girl looked away nervously "well he..uh..comes from a very wealthy family". "Alright well goodnight star I gotta get going" he said as he walked her to her door and left before she had a chance to say goodnight"

He ran into his room, over to his dresser (the doors close by themselves) grabbed a huge container of vasaline, and scooped out a big glob. He sat on his bed and released his throbbing member, he slowly started to stroke his pace accelerated and just as he was about to cum there was a knock at the door "Friend Robin it is me I am no longer tired and wish for you to show me the ways of the interneting". Robin quickly cleaned himself and opened the door Starfire knew exactly what he was doing sighed sadly (A/N-she thought it was because of Raven not her). Luckily Starfire was an impeccable learner and was a internet pro within an hour.

Robin walked into the rec room to find Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven eating breakfast. "Morning guys" he said after kissing Raven on the cheek and ignoring Beastboy's glare "Where's Starfire?" . Cyborg nudged Bb slightly and said "Where she has been every morning for the past four week, up in her room chatting with her mystery friend". Beastboy looking for any reason to shout at Robin jumped up and yelled "Ever since you taught her how to use that damn computer she never has any time to spend with her FRIENDS, which you haven't been to her since you and Raven started DATING!" and with that he stormed out of the room leaving a plate full of tofu eggs and bacon behind. Raven looked at his plate confusedly "does he have tofu induced PMS or something"

Meanwhile Starfire was up in her room logging on to her account.

Korigrason235: hello are you there Cory

RedishotRobisnot: Ya I'm here..so whats up

Korigrason235: you ask me this every morning the ceiling

RedishotRobisnot: lol it's a figure of speech

Korigrason235: lol?

RedishotRobisnot: Llaugh Oout Lloud

Korigrason235: oh lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol

RedishotRobisnot: take it easy

Korigrason235: lol lol lol lol lol lol

RedishotRobisnot: take it easy!

Korigrason235: sorry lol

Korigrason235: it is very addictive

RedishotRobisnot: I was wondering is maybe we could talk tonight

Korigrason235: we are doing the talking right now are we not?

RedishotRobisnot: I mean face to face

Korigrason235: Oh sure that would be delightful :)

RedishotRobisnot: GREAT um you can meet me on the roof of the tower tonight at 12:00

Korigrason235: Very well

_Korigrason235 has signed off at 9:45:27 am_

Starfire closed her laptop and went down stairs for breakfast with the others. Apparently she was too late because Cyborg was washing dishes, Robin was playing video games and Raven ran out the door as soon as she was about to enter.

Raven walked through the halls quit frustrated and stopped in front of a certain green jokesters room "Beastboy its me Raven open up" she called. After about five minutes of waiting she teleported into his room to find him staring out of the window his back to her. "Ya know just because you have powers doesn't mean you don't have to respect other peoples privacy" he sneered at her without turning around. "Garfield stop it" she said touching his shoulder softly. He brushed her hand off roughly and screamed "NO ITS NOT FAIR..IM SICK AND TIRED…YOU HAVE TO DECIDE NOW ME OR HIM!". Raven looked at the ground rather than his tearstained face "Gar you know I cant do that". Beastboy looked up at her sadly "I think you just did" he said walking away from her. "No wait !" she screamed "I..I… choose you Ill end it with Robin tonight" Beastboy smiled and hugged her.

After spending all day staring at the clock it finally said 12:00. Starfire snuck out of her room and up the stairs to the roof, every time she past a reflective surface she gave herself a once over she wanted to look nice for him and she didn't know why. She reached the roof and looked around, no one was there. After waiting about an hour she turned around sadly to leave. "Going some where" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around excitedly and smiled. "wow you look nice" he said. "too bad I cant say the same to you" she said sadly looking at his RedX costume. He looked down at himself "oh sorry I had some business to tend to earlier" he sat at the edge of the building and patted the spot next to him until she flew over and sat down.

Raven walked into the rec room and sat beside her video playing boyfriend. After giving him a peck on the lips she settled down to read. "Soo" Robin said turning off his game and turning to her. "what?" she asked lowering her book. "Well Beastboy told me you had something really important to tell me" Ravens eyes widened and she dropped her book. "Oh uh…well…well you know Beastboy he's always playing around". "Actually he seemed quite serious..come on Raven you could talk to me" . Raven could feel her heart beating faster "Oh well um………………………………...I saw Starfire going up to the roof earlier she could be in danger I thought you should know…anyway you can handle it right I'm kinda tired" she panted and ran out into the hallway. Unfortunately she bumped right into Beastboy. "Sooo" he exclaimed "did you do it did you guys break up". Raven looked at her shoes and then into his eyes which were full of anxiety "……..yes" she said "……...I did"

"I love talking to you Kori" RedX stated getting lost into her gorgeous eyes. "Yes I feel the same" she replied "we should do it again some time". "How about tomorrow" RedX said sipping her a piece of orange paper. She opened it slowly and read: THURSDAY 8:00 THE RAVE OF THE CENTURY AT THE WAREHOUSE ON 5TH STREET! DJ ELLIE IS ON THE MIKE! ADMITTANCE-20.00$ LADIES FREE!. Just as she was about to reply she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see a VERY enraged Robin staring back at her.

A/N-Well people that's all I know all my chappies are short but I have a strict time limit ya know. And I know Raven was kinda OOC but I love portraying her like this well you know what to do read and REVIEW!


	6. A Titan no more

A/N- Hello friends I hope you like this chapter there's going to be a big turn of events coming soon hope you like it!(OH and just so you wont get confused Starfire went to the rave but he stood her up ok)

Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans

BB: I wish you did I'm waay cooler

Raven: You made me a player…Raven likes

Me: will you guys please shut up and let me write my story geez!

"What the hell is going on here" Robin screamed his face turning violet red. Red X jumped up and grabbed Starfire "I'm just taking your pretty little girlfriend here for a walk in the park" he sneered as he grabbed her hands and held them roughly behind her back. Starfire, realizing what he was doing decided to make it more believable "Robin help mee!" she screamed a little over dramatically. Robin reached into his belt and threw a small round device on the floor, seconds later the air was filled in a thick white smoke and she was in Robins arms. When the smoke cleared Red X was no where to be seen. "Dammit" Robin complained "You know what Starfire next time don't come on the roof alone because you obviously cant handle yourself".

"Mow ow ow ow", Starfire covered her head with her pillow this was the fifth time this week she had been woken up to the sound of the titan alarm, and even though it was 2:00 in the afternoon she was dead tired. "Starfire get your butt up" she heard Robin yell through her door. She sleepily got up opened the door and allowed herself to be pulled away by Robin to the Titan car (she was too tired to fly). When they finally reached the crime seen Starfire snapped into hero mode and her fatigue was driven away. She flew into the air and readied her hands with starbolts only to see Red X robbing a museum. She was really getting tired of this all week he has been stealing things and hurting people she has been going easy on him but he hasn't been returning the favour, she's been getting throw against buildings and smashed into walls without any notes or IM's and it was wearing her out. She continued throwing mini bolts at him(A/N-the look just like starbolts but instead of getting third degree burns you only feel a prick) absentmindedly when Robin jumped up and pushed her out of the way of a bomb headed straight for her, seeing that the other Titans were all "tied up" Red X used this chance to get away. After freeing the other titans they all went home and Starfire flew into her room.

Raven was a little banged up from the battle and decided to get some tea. She walked into the rec room to see Cyborg and Robin playing video games. At sight of Raven without her uniform Robin put down the controller and went to kiss her. Cyborg sighed and left the room.With Cyborg gone they had the room to themselves. Robin pushed her against the counter and started sucking on her neck he kissed a trail down to her chest and unbottoned her top. Raven moaned as he flicked his tounge aganst her nipple.Sucking and biting he lifted her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He lifted her skirt and moved her panty aside taking his to finger he made her moan again. Tired of waiting Raven grabbed hismember and shoved it inside her. The two lovers started grinding thier hips together and calling each others names at the top of thier lungs not caring who heard.

After checking her email and searching her entire body for any hidden notes Starfire gave up and went downstairs to get something to eat. She opened the door and walked in on Raven and Robin screwing eachothers brains out. This was the last straw, first getting beat up by her supposed best friend and now walking in on the object of her main affectionfucking her friend her heart was breaking. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to her room and started to cry hysterically. After three hours of weeping and blubbering Robin knocked on her door to speak to her. She opened the door and even though her face was puffy, red, and tearstained she still looked amazingly beautiful . "Starfire" he said dazedly for he was still amazed that someone who had been crying all day could still make his heart flutter" I need to talk to you about something very serious"

Raven had been feeling guilty ever since the whole Beastboy/Robin thing and making Starfire cry just made it worse. She saw her door open then close and her eyes widened as a cute little green kitten jumped on her bed. The kitted morphed into a cute teen and said "you feeling any better Rea?". The pretty sorceress smirked at him " I think you can make me feel alot better dont you". Beastboy smiled and kissed her softley. Raven grabbed the back of his head and closed the gap between them. Suprized at her sudden erogenous attitude Beastboy climbed of her and stripped naked after she did the same they continued thier little sexcapade.  
.  
Robin sat on her bed and sighed. "Robin before you say anything I just want to apologize I understand that you and Raven are dating …I just guess it didn't sink in until tonight so I guess we are ….just …….friends ..right" the entire time she was talking she was staring at the carpet. Robin sighed again and started "Starfire I just came to say well lately you have been more of a liability than an asset to the titans……I mean Red X got away 6 times this week because of you…..and I'm sorry Star…but….I'm afraid…your off the team….you no longer a Titan as of tonight" and with that Robin left the room leaving a devastated Starfire behind.

A/n- I know its short so I'm going to do the next chapter tonight ok well please guys REVIEW! I know my sex scene sucked but I was wondering if anyone could help me with them please private massage me!


	7. Secrets Revealed

**A**/N- Hello readers I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in so long but I went on Vaca, I needed a break well here it goes…Oh and please people review PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ONLY WRITE ONE WORD EVEN IF THE WORD IS "CRAPPY" **ANYTHING JUST WRITE SOMETHING** ( Italics is what their thinking ok)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (Fine I don't need your help Ill steal the Titans by myself!)

A single tear trailed down her face followed by a pathetic sob '_This is it'_ she thought '_they don't want me any more…I'm too weak…...No! I will no longer be thought of as some naïve child'_. "Robin wait!" she screamed and ran after him. " Robin please I can be strong… I am strong, I need to be a Titan it's a part of me I'm sorry If my emotions have gotten in the way of our fight with evil but it wont happen again…please! Robin turned on his heals to face her "Starfire I just don't get it we broke up months ago I have a girlfriend now, I have gotten over it and you need to too, I can help you out first you need to get a life and then you need to move on with it" With that said the teen boy turned around and walked away. All Starfire could do was cry, all she ever did was cry and the constant tears running down her puffy red cheeks made her feel weaker and more inadequate than before. Her miserable weeping was then interrupted by a young boys voice "Uh is this a bad time". She looked up to see Cory smiling at her. This time instead of his Red-X costume he wore dark jeans and a red shirt with big black letters that said "Life is a Bitch be its Pimp" his black converses looked as though hey were brand new and his hair was spiky and stylish. He bent down to meet her level and said "what's wrong Kori". The feisty redhead jumped up and angrily explained the fact that she had been kicked off the team because she had let him escape and that it was all his fault. Cory frowned at her and said "let me make it up to you get dressed were going to have fun tonight!" he lifted up his shirt whispered "Ill be back at around 10:00" pressed his belt and disappeared. Starfire hadn't had fun in a long time and she decided it was time to let loose. She dressed in a black flowing mini skirt with a hot pink halter top to match her provocative strappy pumps, her hair was wavy and in an updo (A/N- you know the style where half you hair is up and the other half is down). She had on generous amounts of mascara and eyeliner with a little dab of pink eye shadow so her eyes looked amazing, with a small bit of pink lip gloss she was ready to have some fun.

Robin walked into Ravens room to find Beastboy passed out on the floor and Raven reading a book in her chair. He walked over to her and planted a big kiss on her and after telepathically testing that Beastboy was really asleep she kissed him back. "Why is he in here" Robin asked annoyed, Raven shrugged her shoulders and told robin to come back to her room later to play "bad school boy and strict teacher" . Robin happily left the room just as Beastboy woke up. "Raaaveeen" he said in a sing song voice, The goth girl looked over at the green cutie to see he was unbuttoning his pants and putting another condom on. "No" Raven said firmly maybe later Im tired now. She gently used her powers to lift him up and and place him out the door before slaming it shut.

Once Kori and Cory arrived at the party all eyes were on her, Cory literally had to beat the single guys of with a stick to stop them from trying to grope her. Kori spent the entire night dancing and drinking and trying to forget her life outside of the club , Finally at 3:00 in the morning Cory grabbed the intoxicated beauty and put her I his car ( It would be dangerous teleporting her while she was drunk). The entire ride home Starfire slurrely spoke of how she danced with a nice boy and that they had a date on Thursday. Cory dropped her in the front of the tower and teleported away without saying goodbye (he was a little angry and jealous). Starfire somehow found her way inside the tower and flopped down on the couch in the rec room.

Clonk, Clonk, Clonk Beastboy knocked on Ravens metallic door. Raven opened the door just enough to stick her head out but Beastboy could see she was out of breath and dripping with sweat. "Raven are you ok" he asked, "huff huff yes huff I'm fine huff huff I'm just very tired" she panted and with that she slammed the door in his face. Beast boy having nothing else to do went down to play some video games in the rec room. There he saw a very drunken Starfire making out with the blank TV screen. When she saw him Starfire turned around and gave him a sloppy kiss leaving a trail of spit all over his lips "you're a much better kisser than him" she said pointing to the TV. Starfire yanked off his shirt and led him to the couch where she pushed him down and began kissing him furiously. Beastboy pushed her off suprized. "Whats the matter you dont want me" Starfire said with a sexy pout, "Star are you drunk" Beastboy asked. Star fire untied her tank top and giggled as Beastboy's jaw hit the floor. "I cant believe im saying this Star but I can I have a girlfriend, Raven, I cant Im sorry I love her too much to ruin our relationship's trust" He got up ang walked away quickly before he changed his mind. Yet another tear slid down the drunken beautys face. "No one wants me Im incompatible with everyone on this damn planet"she said as she put her top back on and stumbled out of the rec room.

The next morning Starfire woke up in her bed with a splitting headache trying to remember what happened the night before. Suddenly it hit her Beastboy said he was dating Raven, but Raven was still dating Robin. Starfire jumped up and ran into the hallway without Bathing or changing. She stopped at a teen boys room and knocked on the door…..

A/N- That's all for now ill update soon k Just remember READ, AND REVIEW!


	8. Every thing Changes

Authors note: well here ya go hope ya like it J

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Robin awoke to the loud clanking someone was making against his door. He put the pillow over his head to try to block out the noise but the banging was joined with someone's high pitches voice and his thin pillow could do nothing to block out the racket.

Sleepily Robin got out of bed and walked to the door. It opened to reveal a bedraggled looking Starfire.

Her flaming hair was in tangles and her recently worn clothes were stained and wrinkled, the smell of alcohol drifted up Robins nose as he gaped in surprise.

"Robin" she whispered "there is something I must tell you".

The crime fighter stepped aside to let her in and closed the door " What is it Star?" he asked as he sat beside her on his bed

. The red head sat quietly wringing her hands, thinking of what to say " Robin did you and friend Raven do the breaking up?" she asked without lifting her head.

Robin just looked at her annoyingly and sighed " No Star we didn't ….is that what this is all about..I thought we discussed this already.

"Robin I believe Raven is doing the cheating on you with Beastboy…I am sorry but you are my friend and you must know" Starfire stood slowly and walked to the door.

Robin grabbed her arm and spun her around "Starfire what the fuck are you talking about!' he screamed " Why are you doing this I don't understand we were friends why are you trying to break Raven and I up?..I love her not you!" He shook her small body violently with every word.

She whimpered as his nails pierced her skin. The infuriated teen looked in her fearful eyes and released her arm. He sighed apologetically " I'm sorry Star but I'm tired of you trying to tear me and Rea apart please just leave our relationship alone. Starfire looked up at him sadly no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't believe her so she just nodded and left the room.

Raven awoke startled and dripping with sweat she removed the covers and ran to her bathroom. She heaved over the toilet, her throat burned as beige chunks spilled out of her open mouth

. She walked to the sink and washed her face , she stared at the grey skinned girl in the mirror for what seemed like hours until she heard a knock her bathroom door.

"Come in" she whispered afraid that if she spoke too loud she might vomit again. Robin walked into her bathroom and sat on the hamper

. A sour stench wafted up his nose. "Rae are you ok" he asked searching for the source if the smell. The dark haired beauty ran to the toilet and flushed its contents " I'm fine" she said "Is there any thing in particular you wanted".

Robin stood up and walked over to her his piercing blue eyes staring into hers " Raven is there anything you want to tell me …anything you want to get of your chest". Raven's heart skipped a beat.

_Holy shit he knows he's going to tell Beastboy and they'll both hate me…I have to just relax and deny everything._ "Robin what are you talking about?" she asked with mock puzzlement.

Robin looked deep into her eyes and smiled " forget it" he stated "Ill see you later ok Raven" with that he turned around and walked out. Raven sighed in relief. The close encounter of being exposed made guilt settle in her head again. She sighed again and jumped into the shower.

Starfire laid on her bed thinking about the contents of the day. Robin had avoided her all afternoon and with all the other titans wrapped up in their own lives she felt so lonely. Abruptly her thoughts were interrupted by the electronic bring of her computer. She walked over to the laptop and went to her message box.

RedishotRobisnot :Kori r u there?

Korigrason235 : yes

RedishotRobisnot : I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to a rave with me tonight.

Korigrason235 : I would very much enjoy going to one of your tempestuous festivities

RedishotRobisnot : Great meet me outside the tower at 10:00 ok see ya then

RedishotRobisnot has signed off at 9:32:16 pm

The exited Tameranian dressed in a purple mini skirt with a silk black shirt she accessorised with a black chunky bracelet and big black hoops. Her wedge heels shoes were the same tint as her skirt

. She applied thick amounts of mascara and black eyeliner which matched perfectly with her purple tinted lip gloss. Jaws hit the floor as she walked into the rec room to tell the others she was going out. The two friends arrived at the rave at about 10:26 and even though it was early the party was at full blast.

Cory led her to the bar and brought her a drink. As soon as the acid blue liquid was swallowed the red head ran over to the dance floor. Just as the two teens started to groove their fun was interrupted by a tall man with long blonde hair. "Hey Kori" he said happily "wanna dance".

Kori whirled around and smiled "David!" she giggled happily. She introduced the him to Cory as the guy she met last time they came here. Cory shook his hand and said "You guys can go ahead and dance I'm tired any way". The thief turned around and walked away while cursing under his breath. The entire night Starfire dreank and danced her troubles away.

Raven sat at the edge of the couch watching Beastboy and Cyborg kick the crap out of each other virtually. She was surprised that she actually enjoyed watching such a barbaric form of entertainment.

Beastboy noticed the smile on her face and offered her the controller. She hesitantly picked up the heavy piece of plastic and began pressing buttons rapid fire.

Cyborg's heath bar was dangerously low and his character Koed. Raven happily jumped up and whooped. She felt all the blood drain from her head and she couldn't hold her balance her vision tunnelled and she crashed to the floor.

Starfire sat on the bar bench disconcertedly. She felt a soft tug on her arm and looked up to see a handsome blonde man, she couldn't quite remember his name but he seemed nice so she smiled.

He led her some where dark, it worried her but her mind was too cloudy for her to resist. Her body felt numb she knew something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what. Her mind was so blurred she could barely remember her name.

The blonde man pushed her onto something soft and climbed on top of her. She weakly tried to push of his heavy weight but he just moved her hands aside and slapped her face.

Starfire tasted copper in her mouth, she tried to scream for help but no sound would escape her mouth.She could barely move a tear slid down her face as she tried to use her laser eyes but nothing happened not even a flicker of green. He ripped her shirt off and took her breast in his mouth. She whimpered softly as he nibbled and sucked.

He lifted her skirt and tore her underwear off. Starfires eyes exploded in tears as he plunged his big member into her body.He grunted and moaned as he pushed himself deaper and harder into her red opening.

After hour of torture he released his member and spilled his hot seed onto her tearstained face. "ya like that dont ya bitch" he said hungrily.He moved his member to her mouth "Ya better not bite ya stupid slut".

He pushed his slimy penis in her mouth and groaned. The salty tast of his penis joined the taste of her blood and tears. Kori heard a loud crash somewhere and the bulging dick was removed from her mouth.

There was a bright light and a loud commotion. The damaged girl closed her eyes as she felt someone grab her and the familiar sinking fealing in her gut. She felt tears drip on her face, but they werent hers.

She felt confused and scared and she wished someone would just end it all. She hear a soft whisper she couldnt make put she strained her ears to listen.

The words "Im sorry" were all she could make out before her body hit the floor and everything went black.

AUTHORS NOTE : I know its not too good but school drains like all of your creativity well you know wgat to do. READ AND REVIEW!!.


	9. Every thing changes II

Authors note- hey people I read my stats you know like only one person reviewed(thanks hhhhh)whats wrong does my story suck so much that you cant take 2 minutes out to review please!! …well here's my new chappie.I hope you like it!

* * *

Raven opened her eyes drowsily to find herself alone in the Tower's infirmary. Her body ached as she walked to the bathroom.She bent over the toilet and gagged. Pink chunks poured out of her mouth and into the adjective toilet. 

She looked in disgust at the foul smelling substance and flushed it away. She slowly climbed into the shower and sighed as hot steamy water soothed her aching body.After 30 minutes she stepped out of the tub and examined her self in the full length mirror. Her eyes looked red and tired and her teeth looked weak from all the vomiting.

She winced in pain as her hand pushed against her swollen chest when she tried to put her towel on. After dressing in jeans and a tee- shirt she headed down stairs for break fast.Only when she entered the empty common room she realized she was alone in the tower . She floated over to the fridge and inspected its contents while she wondered what happened to the rest of her team.

* * *

Starfire awoke in pure agony her entire body was in excruciating pain. She opened her eyes slowly her mind was unclear and she wasnt sure where she was.She heard a slight rustle from her bed side and a bright light was shone in her face. She heard a dull murmur as if someone was trying to speak to her she turned to see who it was and saw a worried looking teenage boy. 

His hair was a mess and his face was bloody and tear stained. The boys lips moved but all she could hear was a muffled whisper. He shook his head and handed her a mug of clear liquid. Assuming it was water the red head took a huge gulp. The bitter liqiud burned her throat and made her gag.

She leaned over the bed and let the contents of her stomach spill out onto the floor. Her weak body collapsed back onto the bed. Her vision blurred and she closed her eyes. The boy at her bed side stood up quietly and covered her sleeping body.

* * *

Raven was sitting on the couch eating pickles and spray cheese when the missing titans returned. She turned around and looked at the boys inquisitively "where were you guys" she asked. 

Cyborg plopped on the couch and stuffed a cheese smothered pickle into his mouth. "We were looking for Star she wasnt home when we got up this morning and we were a little worried" He said after he spit the half chewed pickle into a napkin and gagged.

Beast boy sat down next to Cyborg and picked up his controller "Im sure she fine" he exclaimed "just like last time". Raven shrugged and scarfed down the rest of her nauseating concoction while green faced Cyborg stared at her in astonishment.

* * *

Starfire opened her eyes slowely afraid of what she might see. Her mind was alot clearer now but she still couldnt remember exactly where she was and how she got there. A door opened and a teenage boy stepped in, she reconized him as Cory and smiled. He stood over her bed gloomily. "I see the rohypnol has worn off" he said as he sat down on the chair near her bed. 

The redhead looked at him confusedly "Rohypnol?...what's that?". Cory looked away "something bad that allowed him to do that to you". Starfired blinked and shook her head "what are you talking about..who did what to me?". Cory looked deep into her eyes and sighed "Forget it Star". _This must be a side affect of the drug ...well maybe its better this way hopefully she'll never remember what happened to her_.

Starfire reached her hand out and touched Cory's face. His eye was purple and swollen and his cheek had a small slash. "What happened?" she asked worriedly. Cory moved her hand from his face and held it in his own "Aww its nothing" he said "I tripped and fell down the stairs". Starfire didnt believe a word he was saying but the shiver she felt up her spine when his skin touched hers distracted her.

Starfire pulled her hand back quickly not wanting him to know what she felt. She stood up from the bed and turned bright red when she realized all she had on was an over sized Panic at the Disco tee-shirt. "Where are my clothes!!" she shouted while trying to cover her exposed upper thighs with her hands.

Cory ran out of the room and returned with a large shopping bag "Im sorry" he exclaimed "they got um lost during the teleportation that happens sometimes but while you were sleeping I went to the mall and bought you some clothes ... I hope you like them". Starfire took the clothes turning even redder at the though that Cory might have seen her naked.

The handsome thief pointed to the bathroom in the corner and left the room. The female crimefighters body ached as she walked to the bathroom and stepped in the steaming shower. After her long hot bath Starfire dried off and walked over to the mirror. What she saw shocked her, her entire body was covered in bruises.

Her crotch was swollen and purple along with her stomach and shoulders, her left cheak was burgungy and her lips were puffy and bruised. She ran out of the bathroom and dress quickly. She opened the bedroom door and ran down the hall looking for Cory. She found him in a large room filled with T.Vs and game systems.

"What the hell happened to me!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The suprized boy dropped his controller and whirled around to face the furious girl. " What are you talking about" he asked. "My body!!!" she screamed trying not to let her tears flow " Its damaged...What did you do...what happened".

Cory's mind was racing trying to think up an excuse. " Kori relax..you passed out and fell down the stairs, same thing happened to me I was trying to help you when I tripped..d-dont you remember Kor?'. Starfire plopped down on his couch " Im sorry" she said embarressedly "I guess i overeacted...i just panicked". "Its o.k Cory said fealing bad that he lied to her "Maybe we should get you back to the tower...come on"

* * *

The team was in the rec room when Starfire arrived home. Everyone jumped up happily when she entered "Star where were you?"Cyborg asked as he walked over and gave her a big bear hug. Starfire winced in pain and Cyborg released her worriedly"Are you ok Star". 

"Im Fine" she stated happily "I just spent the night at a friends house I should have called Im sorry". " Im fealing a need for sustenance" She exclaimed "what is for the dinner". A chefs hat mysteriously appeared on Cyborgs head as he swung open the refigeratordoor only to find three apples and a box of baking soda. "what happeded" Cyborg cried "I just went grocery shopping yesterdey". Ravens face reddened as BeastBoy pointed at her and said "Ask the black hole over there".

"Well Ill guess well just have to eat out today" Robin said trying not to laugh. Instead of causing a big commotion by taking the T-car or flying to the resturant the teen crimfightes decied to walk. The three boys were in the front talking about nonsense and Starfire and Raven trailed behind exchanging few words.

The two girls were in mid conversation about the different levels of embarressment BeastBoy had caused them when an old woman dressed in an old flannel skirt suit and an oversized chuch hat stopped them. "oooh look at you" she said referring to Raven "Your so beautiful..your just glowing, when are you due" she said resting her wrinkled hand on Ravens flat stomach

.Raven stood taken aback "No m'am Im not pregnant" she exlaimed her face turning the color of Starfires hair. The old woman removed her hand and responded "Oh im sorry deary I thought i had a knack for these thing i guess im getting too old"She shuffled away leaving Starfire and Raven dumbfounded.

* * *

When the teem reached the resturant they were seated immediately.They ordered their meals and began eating when they arrived. Beastboy and Cyborg looked at Raven in astonishment as she devoured the left side of her plate in seconds and began working on the right."Why is this resturant so empty" Robin wondered "the food is delicious".

"Look there are more people coming now" Cyborg stated pointing at the entrance. Several beautiful woman were being escorted by a tall handsome blue eyed blond man. "Come on ladies right this way" he said smuggly and led them to the table right beside the titans. Starfires ears perked up at the sound of his voice and she whirled around to see David 5 feet from her.

Suddenly the events of last night exploded in her head and she cried in pain as if it was all happening again. All eyes were on her as tears started to gush out of her eyes. Her body burst in pain and she leaned over and and let the food she had just swallowed spill out onto the floor. She ran out of the resturant as fast as she could ignoring the call from her teamates.

When she felt cool air flying past her and she realized she was outside she still didnt stop. Her feet kept pumping carrying her as far away as they could from her nightmare.

* * *

The Titans split up in search of thier missing member. Raven knew she was supposed to be focussing on Stafir but she couldnt get what that old lady said out of her head. _What if i am pregnant what do I do then...no thats not possible I used a condom everytime i cant be._

Raven swooped down and entered a CVS. She roamed through the isles until she found what she was looking for. At 2:00 Robin called off the search and told the titans to go home and get some rest and that shell probably come hme tomarrow.

Raven entered her bath room and opened the box she bought. She pulled out the small pregnancy test and read the instuctions

**Blue-Pregnant**

**Pink-Not Pregnant**

She urinated on the tip and waited 15 excrutiating minutes. When 15 minutes passed she walked over to the sink and picked it up. She peered down at the small device and saw-

A small thin blue line


	10. Results

A/N- Hello readers here is chappie #12 I've finaly updated my other story so if you guys want to check it out it'll be greatly apprieciated!!!! Luv you guys read and review!! .

PS-IN MY PROFILE IM GONNA PUT PICS OF HOW RAVENS STOMACH LOOKS SO YOU'LL HAVE AN IDEA.

P.S.S-Im soooooo sorry i havnt updated in so long but my computer got a wicked virus and whenever you use the mouse it went crazy. Its not completely fixed but I just couldnt leave you guys with nothing sooo here you go...

Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans (Is this really neccesary in every chapter geez).

* * *

As if depicting the moods of the Titan girls thunder boomed and rain bled from the clouds.

* * *

Raven dropped the pregnacy test and gasped. For the first time in years tears fell from her eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror feeling weak and vunerable."_This cant be...I cant have children...Im not even human"._ She tried to imagine what life would be like as a mother with a child one-fourth demon and three-fourths...wait, something dawned on her_."Whose_ _child is it ...what if they both disown it...what have I done"._

* * *

Starfire didnt stop running when she heard her friends calling after her, she didnt stop running when she knocked down crouds of pedestrians, she didnt stop when icy rain soaked through her clothes and skin chilling her bones, her legs only stopped when she reached the home of Red-X.

She stood in the rain staring at his house._ "He lied to me"_ she thought _"unnesesarry lies that made the pain so much worse"._ She wanted to storm into his house and pulverize him,all the lies, her small wet body filled with rage and her eyes glowed a deep green.

Unable to take flight she sprinted to his door and kicked it down. Cory ran from his bedroom to see an wet furiated Starfire with his broken door at her feet. "YOU!!" she spat when she saw his bewildered expression.

Blind with rage she fired myriad starbolts at him missing completly. "KORIAND'R STOP!!!" he yelped as one of her wildshot starbolts grazed his ear "why are you doing this".

The starbolts stopped and Starfire stood there glaring at him. "Why!" she yelled "Why do you think...I was..was..r-raped a-and you didnt even have respect enough for me to tell me...h-how could you". "Kori I...how did you find out"Cory said nervously refusing to look at her face.

"LOOK AT ME!"she screamed at the top of her lungs "look at the pain you caused". "Im sorry" he sighed " I just didnt want to hurt you I didnt think you would remember".

Slowely the Tameranians anger died and was replaced with culpability "How could you let this happen to me" she cried beating mercilessly at his chest.

Her tears flowing freely now,she continued to batter her fists on his faltering chest "how could you let him do that to me ...HOW COULD YOU!!...you were supposed to be there...why did you leave me alone...WHY...I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU ALLOWED HIM TO ..TO...to..to".

The weak princess eased onto the floor emotionally and physically exausted and fell into a fevered sleep.

* * *

"Raven are you alright in there" she heard beastboy yell through the door. "Y-yeah Im fine Ill be down in a minute ok" she stammered. 

She floated over to her full legnth mirror and examined her body. She lifted her shirt slowly and placed a delacate hand over her puffy belly

_"A child...my child"_ she thought_ "What do I do now...who can i talk to that would understand"_. The sorceress left her bathroom and walked over to the gilded mirror on her dresser.

She closed her eyes and whispered her mantra. When she opened them she was surounded her personalities(A/N-Remember that eppie!). Happy ran up and gave Raven a big bear hug "ooooh I missed you" she squealed "you never come to see us any more".

She pushed her ear against Raven stomach "And now your a mommy awwwww". "How did you know I was pregnant" Raven asked suspicously. Happy cocked her head and laughed "because we are you silly...duhhh!"

. Intellegence stepped out of the croud, walked over to the expectant and shoo'd Happy away. "Why are you here" she said refering to Raven. Raven blinked her eyes and said "I need some advice".

The teanager and her personality surveyed the room.Adventurous was kicking Shys ass while Gross, Lust, and Quirky were having a threesome in the corner.

"Is there anyplace else we could talk" Raven asked amazed at how bizzare her personalities were.Intellegence led her to a small grey room and locked the door. She and Raven sat on a large plushy couch in the middle of the room and stared at eachother.

"Well" Intellegence said trying to break the silence "the first thing you should do is go to the docter your in probably in your second trimester".

"You mean get a praternity test?" Raven asked.

"Actually I meant a sonagram to see if your baby is healthy" she stated "A praternity test may be a bad idea not only will it put the Titans on the first page of the newspaper and on the lips of every talkshow host and news anchor in Jump City but you dont want to set Beastboy and Robin against eachother".

The gravid teanager gazed at her personality disconcertingly "Sooo...what exactly do think I should do?"

"Well I thought I made it obvious" the overly clever peronality said rolling her eyes "You have to decide who you love the most...who you want to raise a child with..and spend the rest of you life with..then just break it off with with the other person".

"See its simple niether of them will ever know you cheated"."Now leave quickly berfore Happy finds us and starts blowing rasberries on your stomach."

* * *

After leaving her mind Raven dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black tunic ,and a pair of gold dusted black gladiator sandals. She swept her amethyst tinted hair into a messy bun and covered her face with pair of oversized versace shades. 

She waited untill the other titans were asleep and snuck out to the nearest private clinic. When she arrived she signed in a false name and sat in the extremely bright waiting room surrounded by pregnant pre-teens and homeless people.

After what seemed like hours the blond nurse behind the desk stood up and called her name.Sleepily the sorceress shuffled into the office and sat on the paper covered examanation table. Fifteen minutes later a tall dark man walked through the door and smiled her.

"So are you here for a sonogram" he asked boredly as if it was no surprize to have another pregnant girl walk through his door.

"Y-yeah" Raven said a little suprized "how did you know I was-

"Pregnant" he interupted "Ma'm I've been a doctor for several years and i could clearly see the signs...besides I doubt anyone will go to a private clinic a 4:00 in the morning for a physical.

Raven blushed deeply and stated "Well yes Im here for a sonogram and anyother test I should be taking"

After about an hour of tests and waiting the doctor came back with her results.

"Well Miss you have nothing to worry about your child is very healthy, though we do detect some emotional and physical stress, very high levels of stress may contribute to preterm birth or low birthweight in full-term babies so this may be a problem". "I reccomend resting when you can and staying away from stressful people and stressful situations."Now your only about four months so I dont want you to worry too much but please keep my advise in mind"."Also Id like you to visit me at least twice a month or whenever you have any questions"

Raven intently amazed at the fact thet she had been pregnant for four months and didnt even know it. She relaxed a bit teleported home and fell into bed.

* * *

Starfire awoke abruptly from yet another nightmare full of pain and dispair to find herself in Corys guest room again.She sighed deeply and looked around in the darkness. No matter how hard she tried she couldnt forget, nothing would let her escape. Not even her dreams offered refuge for they too were filled with her emotional bagagge. 

She got up and stumbled to the door. Her eyes burned at the brightness of the hallway. She walked pass Cory's room and went up to his roof. The sun was coming up but the stars were still out giving the sky a surreal look.

She sat at the edge of the rooftop and lay on her back staring up at the pinkish-blue-black-glittery sky and sighed. The beauty seemed to capture her soul and pull her towards it. Her spirit swirled around in the clouds leaving her troubles behind.A husky voice drifted into her ears and the hold on her was released.

She opened her eyes and reality rushed back to her. She leaned up and turned around to face a handsome dark haired boy. He sat down beside her and stared at his feet. "Im..sorry" he whispered softly. She leaned towards his face and for the first time in weaks felt pity for someone other than herself. "Koriand'r please" he beseeched "I never meant to meant to hurt you".

Starfire stretched out on her back and stared at a strangely shaped cloud. She closed her eyes and David appeared on top of her, grunting and panting. _"He was right"_ she thought _"I am just a slut, I tempted and teased him...I deserved what happened"._ Fresh tears slid out of her closed eyelids and ran down to her cheeks.

She felt something soft land on her face and opened her eyes to see Cory kissing her tears away. She stared into his eyes and his turqoise pools captured her just as the sky did. When he saw her staring his cheeks flushed and he stood up and turned away.

"I-I think I should take you home" he said with his back to her. Starfire nodded softly and he walked away.

* * *

A loud rap at th door yanked Raven from her dreams of motherhood, and she tumbled out of bed. "Raaaaaaven" Beastboy yelled through the door "Open up its me". Raven walked to the door and punched in her code 

. The door whizzed open and Beastboy ran in and jumped on her bed. "Starfires' back" he exclaimed while digging in his pocket for something. He pulled out a glow-in-the-dark condom and smiled. Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Not now Gar I have a headache" she said while softlt pushing him out the door. Raven collapsed on her bed clutching her stomach. She had to make her decion soon not based on who the baby belonged to but who her heart belonged to.

She closed her eyes and thought about who she loved the most. After hours of contemplating... her decision was made.

* * *

A/N- Sorry the endong was so crappy, but to make it up to you for not submitting a chapter for so long YOU thats right YOU may decide who the baby belongs to.Just post whether you want it to be Beastboys or Robins baby in the comments ok.you can even mix it up like she end up with robin but has bb's baby or vise versa. Deadline is July 2. 


	11. A Fateful Fight

A/N-I hope you enjoy chapter...umm i think it 13 right..oh well just enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans.--

A/N-Some loose end from this chapter are going to be tied in the botton authors note!! Smiley

**Bold **are dreams kk

* * *

Raven laid awake in bed as the harsh sound of the Titan alarm drifted in her ears. She got up slowely and dressed in her uniform not really sure if fighing dangerous villains everyday was a smart carrer choice for her and her unborn child. She joined the rest of her team in the rec room and they were off. 

She flew alongside Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg were in the T-car and Robin was on his motorcycle as usual. Their vehicles skidded to a stop and she and Starfire landed in front of a half desrtoyed jewlery store. The burgler turned around and laughed "Aww the wittle heros have come to try and stop me" he crossed his arms and smiled "hit me with your best shot".

Robin looked at him and smirked, for the man standing in front of him looked utterly unimpressive. His long pale hair was tied in a ponytail and he wore a neon green polo shirt with tight leather pants and a matching eye mask. Robin lunged towards him and did a spinning side kick, the man caught his foot spun him around and released sending the boy wonder flying at least 50 feet.

He yawned slightly and looked around at the other titans, his eyes lingered on Starfire for half a second before he started running towards Cyborg. The half robot held out his arm and readied his sonic cannon, the villain leaped into the air and landed soundlessly behind him his fist glowed with white energy and he blasted a whole 16 inches in diameter through Cyborgs torso, a mixture of blood and oil spilled out of his wound and Cyborg crashed to the floor.

"Hahahaha" he laughed "You guys havn't even made me break a sweat". The man whirled around to see a pea green rhinoceros charging towards him.He held his hand out and a bubble of silvery energy encircled it. He began to slowly tighten his hand into a fist and the bubble around beastboy grew smaller and smaller.

30 seconds later a small green mouse let out a squeak of pain, the bubble dissapeared and beastboy layed uncouncious on the ground with a small trickle of blood leaking out of his open mouth.

The man howled in anger as starbolt singed his back and a boot collided with his face. Robin yanked his ponytail and punched him square in the nose. Both is hairband and his mask flew off and he sat on the floor his long blonde hair hung around his handsome face as small droplets of blood dripped from his nose.

Robin stood panting at the familiar face "Who are you" Robin asked as he heard Starfire slam into the floor behind him. The man looked up and and smiled "you can call me Sildonis"he said slowely "but I doubt you'll ever get the chance to".

He stood up quickly and began throwing silver power orbs at the remaining Titans. Robin stood over the cowering Starfire and spun his staff deflecting the orbs. Sildonisstopped throwing orbs and grimaced at Robin "Why bother protect that filthy little whore". Robins face reddened and he screamed "Shut up".

"Aww does the little hero have a crush on the slut"

"I said Shut Up!!"

"I knew her for about 16 hours and she fucked me"

Robin looked increduously at the weeping Starfire and then back at Sildonis

"She rocked my world then begged me to cum on her face **-**

"SHUT UP" Robin charged at snickering villain his face screwed up in fury, He was a mere 2 feet from him when he was blasted off feet by a large power orb.

Sildonis looked at the pathetic form of the redheaded princess and sneered "Its such a pity that a beautiful girl like you" He licked her neck, raised his hand and readied it with a power orb "Wont live past 7:30!". But before Sildonis could launch his attack a black energy disk knocked him off his feet.

Raven looked down at menacing antihero and the shining white of his eyes and the silver glow throbbing from his body made the unfamilliar feeling in her stomach worsen. She had stood there watching this man destroy her friends and did absolutly nothing, and now there he was standing 3 feet from her and she could barely move, her body was frozen in fear.

Her mind raced as he moved closer_,"Whats happening to me"_ she thought _"Whats causing this horrible anxiety"._ He leaned close to her face and whispered "boo" her body trembled and blood spurted from her open mouth as he delivered an extremely hard kick to her swelling abdomen.Raven lay on the ground staring up into his cold, now silvery eyes, fear clutching her senses. The handsome villain elevated his foot over the trembling enchantress's head preparing to stomp.

Gathering all the strength he could he thrusted his foot down and made contact with a translucent green barrier that scorched the bottom of his shoes.

He whipped around to see Starfire with her hand held out, fury etched into every line of her face. "You think your strong enough to beat ME!!" he screeched walking over to her and grabbing hold of her neck. He squeezed her neck with all his might smiling triuphantly at the sound of her cracking bones "How can a worthless slutbag like you even hope to defeat me..Im the best thing that happened to mankind since fire!! and your just an alley whore".

Starfires eyes burned a bright green and her body started pulsating with a lime-green aura that Sildonis couldnt bare to touch. He lept back from her, his panic clearly perceivable. **"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!!"** she shrieked as her aura grew charring every thing in its path ( Except her cataleptic friends).

Seeing the dangerous beems heading towards him Sildonis hastely created a shield and though he he used all his energy creating it, it barely protected him from the tameranian's new power.

As the glow faded Starfire looked around, Beastboy lay face down on the concrete his limp body still crackling with Sildonis's silvery energy, Cyborg had a whole straight through his torso the friendly red light that was his eye was extinguished, Raven was choking on large amounts of blood spewing from her mouth,and Robin having just come to was limping weakly over to help her.

She looked around but the body of her rapist was gone. Her vision blurred and she crashed to the ground physically drained of energy.

* * *

**Raven stood in the middle of a small round room bathed in dim red light. She looked around slightly confused,the entire room was bare except for a rickety wooden rocking chair and a pretty 3 inch porcelain doll lying in the corner.**

**She picked up the small figurine and smiled, its fluffy purple hair fell to the waist of its white babydoll dress as Raven removed the pin holding it into a bun.**

**The pretty doll seemed to smile back at her and Raven beamed. She sensed someone behind her and turned to see Robin and the other Titans in position. "Come on Raven" they urged "we have to go...we have to protect Jump City".**

**Raven stared at them dazedly "B-but my my doll" she murmered.**

**Robin stepped forward and tugged on the end of her cloak. The sudden movement startled her and the beautiful toy fell from her hands and shattered on the ground.**

**"No" she whispered and she got on her knees and attempted to piece the sharp edges back together. The doll fragments cut her skin and her rich blood stained the dolls creamy white face. She tried and tried but the pieces seemed to dissolve at her touch.**

**"Look what you have done!!" she roared in anger, but when she turned around to face them they were gone and in thier place stood a long gold framed mirror.**

Ravens eyes flickered open and she looked around to find she was in one of the hospital rooms of the tower.She closed her eyes and let the events of the evening flash through her mind,a groan escaped her lips as she recalled the strike she took to the stomach.

She lifted her her shirt and the sight of her black and blue gut filled her with dread. Tears shed from her eyes as an empty feelling overcame her. She heard the door open but she didnt move.

Robin walked over to her bed and smiled "Congrats your the first wake up..I dont know who that guy was but hes powerful".The teen hero sat by her bed and sighed

"Everyone else is in pretty bad condition but I was able to stop your bleeding quickly...I-I did some tests for any internal hemorrhaging and...well I found... well...Rae...w-were...you pre-pregnant?".

* * *

Starfire was laid out on her back in bed fast asleep. 

**She was in the middle of recieving hug from her Ganorfga when she felt a familiar pressure on her chest. She blinked hard and when she opened her eyes David was lying on top of her grunting and moaning.**

**Once again she she felt helpless as he soiled her body she turned her head from him and willed herself to awaken.** Her eyes opened slowely and she sighed, relieved to be out of his grasp.

Though it was just a dream her body was trembling and drenched in sweat. She reached out into the darkness of the room to find the lamp but her hand came in contact with nothing but air.She stood on the icey cold floor and searched the walls for a light switch.

She heard an electronic whir coming from the other side of the room and she grinned."X!" she shouted expectantly.

She felt someone tug merciless on her hair and built arms snaked around her waist holding her tight. The tameranian princess gasped as she felt raspy breath on her neak and heard the voice of her rapist say

**"Sorry Babe...but we have some unfinished business"**

* * *

A/N- Well did ya like it...You know what to do** _read and review!!_**

-Incase you havnt realized it yet David Sildonis and Sildonis David

-Raven wasnt just being a coward its an effect of the pregnancy, kinda like in that Charmed (Yay charmed) episode when Piper was preggers with Wyat and she froze when the demon attacked them (that was before the baby did the shield thing).

-Starfires powers are getting wayyy cooler she can shield other people and she has that aura thing and thiers something else in the next chappie.

I am going to give you** BIG NEWS** since i havnt updated in so long...**ya know maybe i shouldnt hmmmmm I have to think about it...**


	12. Aftermath

A/N- Here it is ladies and gentleman chapter #14 of misery oh btw I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update but school started and i was really distracted..well heres a thankyou to the people who reviewed the last chappie- ThEnAmEsGiGi,Rosexxxthorn(thanks for so many reviews),Pirategirl0, Cartoonstar, Animalgurl55(WOOOO charmed ), And Suna's Assassin. THANKYOU ALL. And to those who reviwed previous chapters its alright you rock too : )!!Hope everyone had a great holiday!!

Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans (Thank goodness if I did it would be one twisted show)

As you guys probaby already realized " " are words and '' are thoughts : )

* * *

Raven's heart stopped when his words drifted to her ears. She stared wide eyed at the boy in front of her, her eyes slowely filling with tears "w-were" she whispered "what do you mean were". 

Unable to look into her eyes Robins gaze fell down to his fumbling fingers "Well I scanned your blood and there were some hormones present that suggested you were pregnant...and...after a direct hit to your stomach...well...".

He looked up at her and Raven saw his crystal blue eyes swimming with unshed tears "Raven why didnt you tell me...I could have prevented this" his voice trembled slightly and he averted his eyes "I could have done..s-something".

Raven lowered her head determined to hide the foriegn emotions bubbling up inside her "Dick please this is not of your concern" she said in a monotonous tone.

Robin looked at her incredulously "W-what...not my concern" the teen crimefighters voice began to rise and a mixture of fury and hurt danced in his eyes.

"It was my fucking baby too Raven, how could you let this happen...are you that much of a selfish fucking bitch that you didnt care about the well-being of our unborn child!!!". He picked up the chair he was sitting on and threw it across the room "DAMN YOU!".

Raven sat up on the bed with her head down and her entire body trembling violently. "How..dare..you" she whispered, her voice shook dangerously.

Robin stopped ranting and looked at her furiously "How can you stand there and reprimand me...how do you think I feel you inconsiderate bastard".

"WHAT" Robin screamed " _I'M _inconsiderate Raven you got pregnant and didnt tell _ME.._you lost the baby and_ still_ didnt me tell and Im the inconsiderate one...You know what your just a thoughtless fucking whore...you only ever think about yourself and your own problems, WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE RAVEN YOUR NOT THE ONLY PERSON ON THE PLANET WHO HAS FUCKING PROBLEMS!"

She raised her head slowely and looked at him through crimson red eyes, an ebony aura was surrounding her and she could feel her anger being released and darkness rushing through her viens.

**"HOW DARE YOU!!!!"** she screeched as dark energy escaped from every pore on her body. Robin along with every other object in the room was thrown brutally aganst the hard metal walls.

Raven, hardly able to control her movements staggered out of the room and entered her own, she grabbed the gilded mirror on her dresser and after saying her mantra in a deep and unrecognizable voice dissapeared in it.

* * *

Starfire lay bound and gagged on a grimey concrete floor covered in dried blood and hobo urine, the area of her neck where he stuck the syringe throbbed as she struggled with her binds. 

David looked down at her and smirked "Its no use, your powerless right now...its amazing what modern medicine can do isnt it".

He walked over to her and pushed a few stray strands of scarlet hair behind her ear "Now Im gonna need you to do me a little favor...initially I just went to your room to get my revenge but I noticed you mistook me for someone else...someone I've been trying to contact...If you could just help me bring him here I promise I'll let you go, all you need to do is dail his number I'll take it from there".

He removed her gag and waited for her responce, but recieved nothing but a bone-chilling glare and a fat glob of spit in his left eye.

He stood up and sighed "Ok time for plan B...if you dont help me Im gonna head over to the tower and anialate every single one of your pathetic little friends" he leaned close to her face and whispered in her ear "You dont want that now do you?". He nibbled slightly on her earlobe and continued "Now all you need you do is tell him to bring some Xenothium in exchange for your life"

The fiery redhead glared at him repulsively "What makes you think he will come here just to save me."

"Aww come on" David replied slyly "I cant be the only one with a soft spot for redheads"

He placed a small blue cell phone at her feet along with a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it "You have five minutes" he scowled and walked away. "Wait." she cried "You have to untie me or I cant dail.".

He spun on his heals to face her "Use that sexy little tongue of yours." he smirked "You know you want to".

He winked and strutted off leaving a furious and disgusted Starfire to make her decision.

* * *

Raven arrived just in time to give her anger the final blow and send it back to the deep dark pits of her mind. She landed and was quickly surrounded by the aggrivated residents of her cognizance. 

Lazy stepped forward and yelled "My goodness woman dont you have any control..do you have any idea how hard it is fighting that thing geez".

The raven haired beauty blushed slighty and apoligized under her breath. Everyone seemed content with her apology and wandered off...everyone except Intellegence.

She walked up to the sorceress, her face red and blotchy with anger "What were you thinking coming here to fight you could have injured yourself..what if the baby was hurt...come on sit down you need to rest".

Ravens eyes darkened but her expression did not change "Its too late for that...its already dead" Intellegence stood there staring blankly "Raven w-what are you talking about?".

Raven relayed to her the events that caused her unborn childs untimely death fighting hard to show no emotion. Intellegence looked around as Ravens emotions were jerked back into newly formed cages on the walls leaving the enchantress alone with her sides_.(A/N- In her mind are both the different sides of her like her smart side or silly side and her emotions like sadness and anger and when Raven tries to controll them she locks them up...just thought i'd explain it so you wont get confused)._

Intellegence looked back at her and smirked "I think I should show you something". The yellow clad necromancer led Raven to a strangly familiar large pink room filled with striped soft plushy furniture.

In the corner in front of a roaring fire sat a plump version of Raven dressed in a soft white silk knee-length gown her pale hair was curled slightly and fell in a cascade of tendrils across her left shoulder. She smiled brightly as the two girls approached her and rubbed her swelled stomach.

Raven looked blankly at the rosy cheeked girl waiting for an explanation. "This" Intellegence elucidated "Is Maternal she showed up here a couple of months ago I dont really know much about her but if your baby was dead she wouldnt be here".

Raven slowly placed a trembling hand over her abdomen "a-alive" she whispered. She felt something quiver beneath her skin and gasped then let her tears of joy flow freely.

* * *

Cory lay on his bed with a slim brunette srawled across his chest "Wow" she panted in between gasps of breath "That was amazing".

He twirled his fingers through her hair and smiled, the dull ache in his belly that usually indicated sleep was coming was disapating and he stared at the ceiling restlestly.

The girl wrapped her leg around him and began stroking his hard abs "You are sooo sexy" she mused " a little narcissistic but sexy". Cory looked down at her a little confused "what are you talking about".

She straddled him again and smirked as she felt his penis hardening "Well when you orgasomed earlier you screamed out your own name". She screwed up her face in an attempt to mock him "OhOhOh Cory".

He cursed silently when it dawned on him just whos name he actually called out. Ignoring his growing erection he lifted the laughing girl off him and stood up.

"Hey wait" she whined "I want another go". Cory dragged his shirt over his head and sighed "I'll be back".

He walked through his hallways sadly he just couldnt seem to concentrate, his thoughts kept reverting to a certain red haired princess. He strutted into his training room tossed his shirt in the corner and dived into his olympic sized pool.

The icy blue liquid surrounded him and he proppelled against it determined to use every last drop of his energy. He swam untill he was forced to resurface due to his bodys need for oxygen. He pulled himself out of the water and closed his eyes trying to catch his breath.

He heard a soft giggle and opened his eyes to see Starfire kneeling next to him "tired?" she asked. "K-kori what are you doing here?" She looked at him and smiled "Will you always be there for me?"

Corey stared at her utterly bewildered as she leaned closer to his face leaving only a 3 centimeter gap between them, she opened her mouth to speak but her words were replaced by a loud irritating sound that seemed to be getting louder by the second.

The clever thief jerked awake and cursed under his breath. "Just a dream" he muttered as he trudged to the phone, he picked up his old fasioned reciever and sighed "Hello?"

The phone nearly fell from his hands when he heard Starfires panicky voice on the other end. " C-Cory." she sputtered "Im in trouble Dav-...Sildonis kidnapped me from the tower after the fight...he's threatening to hurt my friends... and me... if you dont bring him some Xenothium."

Cory listened quietly as unfamiliar emotions clouded his thoughts. "Cory...Im so sorry...I should have nev-...Im sorry".

The clever thief knew Starfire was about the cry and the fact that he couldnt comfort her was driving him crazy he just wanted to leap through the phone and hug her untill she felt safe again, he heard rustling from the other line and Starfires sweet voice was replaced a harsher one "The clocks a ticking exy" a males voice said before the dailtone rang in his ears.

* * *

"H-how is this possible". Maternity slowly kneeled to her, cradling her stomach. She placed a soft hand on abdomen and smiled "Your child is stronger than you think" she said in a ethereal voice. 

Ravens eyes glazed slightly as a dark notion entered her thoughts 'What kind of fetus can withstand a direct blow... no amount of amniotic fluid could provide full protection against a metahuman's energy charged kick'.

A small gasp escaped from her lips and her tears fell for an entirely different reason 'What sort of abomination is growing inside me, has my fathers genes been passed on to my child'.

She squeezed her amethyst eyes shut and the image of a demon spawn bursting through her swelled gut flashed before them. "Raven" she heard Intellegence call quizzically.

The gorgeous sorceress peeled her eyes open and arched her brows when when she saw the yellow clad girl's face, her amber eyes _(A/N- hem hem each side and emotion has a specific color Intellegent for example her color is yellow therefore she has yellow robes yellow hair and yellow-ish eyes)_ were drawn open and her mouth was agape in an expression of pure horror.

Raven whirled around to to see what caused Intellegent's reaction and what she saw made her bile rise and pool itself in her mouth.

A writhing form was crawling towards the three horrified girls, its blood soaked body squelched as its clawed hands scraped against the floor.

The frightened females backed up against the floor as the gurgling form lifted its head revealing its six burning red eyes, its fanged mouth opened as it tried to form words "Mama...why... wont... you... love... me... Mama".

Raven backed further into the wall as the abomonation inched closer "Why..Mama...why".

A demonic miasma surrounded the baby as it screamed in agony "WHY MAMA...MAMAA". Intellegent shrieked as more energy bubbled through the baby's skin.

"GODDAMMIT RAVEN GET RID OF THAT DAMN THING". Raven shook her head violently, fiercly trying to force the deformed image out. She peeked her eyes open slowly and sighed when she saw the baby was gone.

Maternal and Intellegent stared at her blankly. The clever necromancer brushed back her blonde braid and exhaled "Uh Raven I know this may sound a little out of character but..dude you've got some serious problems".

Maternal gently pushed her aside and smiled " Raven you must not let these thoughts fill your mind just relax, your child will be as normal of anyone elses" She raised Raven's chin with her polished hand and brushed back the hair littering her face. "But now you should go, entering your mind puts too much stress on your body...its safer if you refrain from coming here to much_".(A/N- whooo time skip)_

Raven entered the hospital room of the Tower to find it in shambles with a teenage crimefighter passed out on the floor.

She hurried over to him and shook him gently, when she recieved no responce she places the tip of her finger on the back of his neck and sent a telapathic shock through his body.

Robin jerked awake and stared up at her, he blinked a couple of times before finally whispering "I'm sorry" in a barely audable voice.

Raven looked at him confusedly before she realized what he was apologizing for, she smirked at him and held out a hand to help him up "Apology accepted".

* * *

Starfire was positioned akwardly on the soiled floor drifting in and out of counciousness. David walked into the room and smiled at her "Looks like your friends a no-show." he scoffed "Must prefer blondes." 

"Well you know what that means" he leaned down and whispered in her ear "your aaall mine". The handsome villain reached into his back pocket and pulled out a short switch blade "You know I could kill you right now ya know" He pushed the blade against her throat with just enough pressure to make a shallow cut.

Starfire whimpered as a small droplet of blood fell from her neck and onto her white nightgown, She started gnashing her teath trying desperatley to bite through the gag shoved in her mouth.

He watched her wrigling and smirked "But your so damn sexy, where would be the fun in that".

Tears streamed out of her eyes as the tameranian thrashed herself the floor frantically trying to free herself. She screamed as loud as she could trying to contact someone, anyone, but David just laughed and shoved the gag in further.

_"No please not again"_ she thought hoping the smirking man might read her thoughts and have some mercy_ "Please dont touch me again...Ill do anything...I just cant take that torture again **PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!!!"**_ .

Sildonis looked down at her, a hungry expression plastered on his smug face "Oooh this is going to be fun"

* * *

A/N-Well how did you like it 

I know this chapter was a tad bit confusing so if you have any questions just ask please!!!

If you were wondering why Sildonis had to use a switch blade instead of his super awesome powers it WILL be explained in the next chapter.

Till next time :) YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
